


One Chance Only

by laireshi



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Dildos, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi
Summary: The plan was to make Tony think of Steve's touch all day. Steve miscalculated.





	One Chance Only

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faite/gifts).



> All faite's fault as usual when it comes to horny Steve. Don't look at me.
> 
> A fill for the free square at my bingo card.

Tony stirs when Steve steps back into their bedroom, a towel he used to dry his hair still on his shoulders.

"Early," Tony mutters, opening one eye to glare at Steve.

"I didn't want to wake you."

"What, and leave me without a goodbye kiss?" Tony's both eyes are open now, aiming an accusing look at Steve.

"Here," Steve says, walking to the bed and leaning down to press a kiss to Tony's lips. Tony wraps his hands around Steve's neck and opens his mouth, runs his tongue over Steve's lips.

"I have to go on my run," Steve says, breaking the kiss.

Tony raises an eyebrow. He slides the sheets down his body, and Steve knows Tony sleeps in the nude and yet the sight of his naked body catches him by surprise. Tony stretches, the muscles of his stomach tensing and relaxing again. Steve mouths goes dry as the sheet uncovers Tony's hip bones and slides lower still, all the way off, and Tony opens his legs in invitation, his cock twitching with interest. The morning light filtered through the curtains is soft, and Tony looks like pulled straight from Steve's dreams.

_Get it together, Rogers. You've showered already._

Tony runs his hand down his body and strokes himself slowly.

Steve swallows.

"Okay," he says. "Okay, let me just..." He picks lube up from the night stand and squeezes some on his fingers before finally looking back at Tony. He licks his lips, and he wants to feel Tony's skin against his and his warmth and—

 _No_. This is about teasing Tony. So that he can spend his busy day wishing for Steve's touch, until he comes back home and— 

_Focus_.

Steve wraps his clean hand around both of Tony's wrist and stills them at his stomach. "That's enough," he says lowly, and presses a lubed up finger into him. 

Tony smiles in satisfaction, like he thinks he won and Steve will fuck him now.

They just rubbed against each other last night, so Tony's tight now, and Steve takes his time preparing him, twisting his finger in and out, teasing his rim until Tony pushes back against him. 

"I'm okay," he gasps out, and Steve shakes his head. For Steve, maybe, because Tony likes the stretch and the burn, but that's not what Steve is planning here. He adds a second finger and Tony whines.

"Patience," Steve says and squeezes Tony's wrists when he tries to reach for his cock again.

"And people think you're a paragon of virtues," Tony says, too coherent for Steve's liking, but not for long. "They don't know how evil you are."

Steve presses a kiss against his lips. "No," he agrees. "Only you get me like this."

There's a soft look in Tony's eyes, and underneath it, still a dose of disbelief; Steve kisses him again and hopes one day Tony will stop being surprised at having him. 

He fucks his fingers in and out of Tony for a few moments, Tony opening his legs further to make it easier. 

"Just a moment," he says, pulling out. "Close your eyes."

Once Tony obeys, Steve reaches under the bed with his other hand to pull their box of toys out, and Tony moans obscenely, clearly punishing Steve for taking his hands off him. 

_Calm down, soldier._

Steve's fingers hover over Tony's favourite dildo, a reasonably sized bright gold thing, and then he shakes his head and pulls out the biggest one they own. 

Tony is _asking_ for it now.

Steve puts a generous amount of lube on the dildo, spreading it evenly, and lines it up against Tony's entrance. Tony's eyes flutter open in surprise, his mouth forming a little O, and Steve pushes the tip of the toy in.

" _Steve_ ," Tony lets out. "I wanted _you_."

"Told you I showered." Steve grins. "But you'll _like_ it."

"Mm. I could be convinced."

"Yeah? Okay?" Steve makes sure as he pushes more of the dildo in. It _should_ be, he knows Tony, but they do usually save it for other kind of games than morning sex.

Sweat breaks out on Tony's skin as his breath picks up, but he nods. Steve strokes his cock once as a reward, and Tony shivers all over. He continues pushing the toy in, slowly; it is bigger than Steve's cock. 

Tony throws his head back, biting on his lip when half of it is in. Steve strokes his rim stretched around the dildo, and he definitely does not wish he'd given in and it was him fucking Tony now. 

He pushes the dildo in further, all the way in in one long motion, and Tony's hand finds Steve's wrist and his fingers dig in, hard as if to steady himself. He's panting hard, now, his cock already leaking, and seeing him like this is heady, almost more than Steve can take. His trousers feel constricting.

 _It's about Tony_ , he tells himself once more.

For a moment, he just lets the dildo sit inside Tony. "You take it so well." Tony really does, and Steve entertains the idea of a day off and butt plugs and pushing Tony to his limits and beyond. He saves the thought for later.

He slides the dildo out, pushes it back in, almost as slowly as the first time, and Tony curses, his muscles so tense he's almost vibrating with it. Steve knows he won't last long like it, so he picks up his pace. He makes a few shallow, fast thrusts, Tony throwing his hands to his sides and moaning, and then Steve starts fucking him harder with the dildo, angling it so he hits Tony's prostate every time. He keeps his movements steady, the toy is really too big to go rough no matter what Tony would say if he could hear Steve's thoughts, but he doesn't hesitate either, pushing against Tony's clenching body.

"Steve, I—" Tony's voice breaks. "More?" Steve gives it to him. Tony babbles, "Yes, I—don't know—Steve—"

Tony's cock is heavy on his stomach, but Steve doesn't touch him again. He wants him to come from being fucked only. Tony's body is stretched wide around the toy, and Steve pushes the tip of his finger near it, and Tony screams, a genius engineer and an eloquent businessman pushed beyond words.

He can see when Tony gets to the edge, and he leans to kiss him again as he twists the dildo inside him, and Tony comes, moaning into Steve's mouth. 

Steve leans back to see an expression of absolute bliss on Tony's face.

He takes the dildo out before it gets too much, setting it aside to clean later. Tony's muscles keep clenching and he's shaking, grasping at Steve, completely incoherent. 

It's too much.

Steve forces himself to wait until Tony catches his breath again and then reaches for the lube and pushes his pants down. He wants to get into Tony and fuck him for real, and—

Tony stretches, still shivering, and taps at his mobile on the nightstand. "Look at the time," he says. "I have to shower and get ready."

Steve stares at him.

Tony sits up, and he's got lube on his thighs and come on his stomach and his hair is messed up, but his face is composed as if he's just taking a walk. "This was a _great_ good morning, we should do it again some time."

" _Tony_ ," Steve whines.

Tony gets up. He sways on his legs, steadying himself on Steve's arm. "I did tell you I wanted you, didn't I?" He shakes his head, the picture of innocence. "But now it really is too late. You wouldn't want me to be late for work, would you? I have a meeting, you know."

He gives Steve a big smile, impossibly composed for how out of it he'd just been, and heads for the bathroom.

Steve hangs his head low. He should've known better than to play this game with Tony. Apparently it will be _him_ dreaming of Tony's touch until he's back home.

He gets himself off while Tony showers, but it's just not the same.

Then Tony is back, his goatee perfectly shaped and his eyes bright. "Didn't you say you showered already?" he asks in mock surprise. He walks to the wardrobe to pick up his clothes, swaying his hips, and Steve curses the serum as he grows interested again.

He dresses in Steve's favourite suit of his, because _of course_ he does, a dark grey one that hugs his body just a bit too closely. To look at him, he didn't start his day all but crying as Steve fucked him with a dildo.

Steve's jealous of his self-control as much as he's turned on by it, which doesn't help matters any.

"See you tonight," Tony says before he kisses Steve quickly.

"Cruel," Steve accuses.

"All your idea," Tony sing-songs back and then he's out for the day, leaving Steve to rethink his mistakes.

Shower again, then. A cold one. His very late for his morning run now. A full day of thinking about pressing into Tony.

Tony's evil, but Steve wouldn't have him any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic also has a [twitter post](https://twitter.com/tonytears/status/1063202919586168832) and a [tumblr post](https://laireshi.tumblr.com/post/180152001982/one-chance-only) if you want to share it!


End file.
